Sharpes Ring
by The Phantom Cellist
Summary: Major Richard Sharpe (sean bean) joins the quest with his rifle men to destroy the one ring. Rand R please, Sharpe Crossover w LOTR Sean Bean Played Sharpe and later Boromir


Disclaimer: I own neither of these works and the belong to JRR Tolkien LOTR and Bernard Cornwell author of the Sharpes Series of Books

A/N. This follows mainly the Movie Version of LOTR but with a few changes that I hope you enjoy that you as a reader won't mind. Sean Bean played Boromir and at one point played a daring English officer by the name of Richard Sharpe. A man who did something uncommon in the 1800's British Army He Jumped the Ranks from Sergeant to become an Ensign an English officer. This story takes place when Sharpe is a Major in Spain right after the Battle of Vitoria during 1813. At the Bottom of the page I'll put a list of some of the Names of Generals that you might not be familiar with and some other Napoleonic terms and others that you might not understand. Read and Review constructive criticism is always welcomed and flamers are always entertaining!

Ch1

Major Richard Sharpe pulled the trigger of his Baker rifle. The rifle slammed back into his shoulder releasing the bullet flying and hitting the French soldier straight in the stomach quickly turning the blue to a dark wet spot of red. Sharpe put the rifle down and began to load it when suddenly a canon fired Sharpe hardly noticed it until the ball slammed into the ground knocking him unconscious but then did he notices it?

"Richard!" and Irish voice called "Major Sir?" Sharpe opened his eyes slowly allowing the blur to fade away and his eyes to open. "Who the bloody hell?" Sharpe said holding his head. "Sir are you alright?" the same voice asked who was it "sir?" the Irish Donegal accent kicked in "yes sergeant yes I am where are the others?" "Why over across that road sir" Harper said. Across the road they hadn't been fighting across any road they had been next to some trees yes but that was behind them and as Sharpe looked around he was surrounded by tall trees. Sharpe got up and brushed the leaves off his Green Uniform a Uniform that he was proud of it was the Uniform of the 95th Rifles. Most other regiments wore red jackets and black trousers the Rifles wore dark green jackets and trousers. What made them such a special unit was their bravery most of them could read and write and most of them were volunteers and joined because they had patriotism and not because they were down on their luck. The Rifles also carried a new Baker Rifle, unlike the smoothbore Brown Bess Musket the Baker Rifle had seven groves that turned a quarter turn to the right giving the ball a spin enabling it to go farther and to hit harder. Sharpe picked up his rifle and followed the sergeant who had been his long time friend Patrick Harper was a massive Irishman and carried a weapon that proved it a seven barreled Nock Volley gun. Harper lead Sharpe across the road and Sharpe looked across the road there were mountains and forests this was not Spain.

"Where are the others?" Sharpe asked he was referring to the chosen men who all wore the Green Jacket a group of men who as a lieutenant led them through the mountain passes in 1803 a cold and starving retreat continually harassed by French cloaked Dragoons their sabers rising and falling and covering the snow in blood. These men new Sharpe and Sharpe new them better than most of their mothers did considering that few of them even new their mothers. Harper led Sharpe across the road and up an embankment there the light company of the South Essex was sitting some wearing the regular uniform of the South Essex that with the badges that had an Eagle chained to it representing the Eagle Sharpe had captured from the French. Then there was the chosen men of rifles most were sitting around the fire with their weapons stacked. All the men jumped to attention when Sharpe came to them. Sharpe waved them down "sergeant post piquet's at positions up and down the road" Sharpe ordered "Im going to have a look around with Sergeant Harper". Harper grunted as Sharpe said this "pardon my saying sir but I have taken the liberty of doing that sir." A smile forming on the Irishman's face, Sharpe grinned back. He knew his men and knew that Harper would do something like this. He like most of the men that were in the ranks of the army hated all of the army regulations. Sharpe had carved the hundreds of regulations to three. That the men fight like he did, that they never get drunk without his permission, and that they never steal except from the enemy and that they could steal only when they were starving. "Very good" Sharpe said and turned around god was he thirsty! "Does anyone have a drop?" The men all shook their heads pretending not to have any illicit Spanish whine or French whiskey. "Right then sergeant parade the men!" Sharpe said smiling because he new half of the men carried something with them. "sir sir!" some one screamed. Rifleman Hageman came running into the clearing and saluted he was the oldest but the best shot of the whole company. "Sir Cavalry cant tell if they are ours, Spanish or the Frenchies!" Hageman spat. Sharpe frowned he really wanted a drink but water would have to suffice. "Right Harper take half the company cross the road and take up a position laying down in that grass over there, keep your locks at half cock." Harper jumped up "right boys follow me" the Irishmen led the company over to the opposite embankment and laid down the Green jackets concealing the riflemen. Sharpes force lay down and waited for the cavalry to come. "Hageman" Sharpe whispered "how many?" Hageman crawled to Sharpe's side keeping his Rifle pointed towards the road "four sir". "Four?" Sharpe questioned "aye sir but they wore peculiar uniforms I ain't seen any thing like it sir, cuirasses fur capes sir it doesn't look like any regiment ours or theirs." Sharpe nodded "Life Guards or French Cuirassiers?" Sharpe asked "no sir but on their chest plates they did have a tree and their flag is blue with a white tree." Hageman said. Sharpe nodded what regiment wore all of that. He would find out as soon as they rounded the corner. They waited anxiously for the arrival of the horsemen.

The horsemen turned the corner and Sharpe was baffled they wore no uniforms that he recognized three of them wore helmets and one did not they all had the white tree on their chest plates and carried the blue flag. No Carbines or Saddle pistols could be seen but they carried great broadswords that hung at their sides and shields could be seen on their backs. Sharpe looked to Harper to make sure he had his attention Harper nodded to Sharpe. The Horsemen were talking in English but the accent was neither British or American. They approached closer and closer smiling and laughing as they road. Sharpe gave the signal when they were no more than a few yards away. He jumped up and his side jumped up as did Harpers side rifles and muskets pointed at the horsemen. Four eight redcoats formed a wall bayonets fixed. "Halt" Sharpe cried the surprised horsemen jumped and attempted to draw their swords. "Who are you and drop your weapons!" The one who bore no helmet spoke to Sharpe as he walked down the embankment. "We are on an urgent Journey to Lord Elrond of Rivendell; we are free to roam these lands as much as you and your company of men are who are you?" The man on the Horse said "I asked first tell me or ill be forced to fire upon you!" The horse man looked at the armed men "you all have spears I see no bowmen, I am Boromir Captain of Gondor son of Denethor Steward of Gondor." Sharpe lowered his rifle Gondor there was no place in Spain or France with a name like that "now who are you?" Boromir asked "I am Major Richard Sharpe of His Britannic Majesties 95th Rifles" Sharpe said he already outranked the horseman and knew it but was confused at what he had said. "Britannic Majesty? There is no one by that name in all of middle earth, you are mad unless you are servants of the Dark tower!" Boromir though outnumbered drew his sword. "Stand where you are Lord Boromir and Major Sharpe" a commanding voice said. More men came out of the forest swords drawn and bows bent pointing at Sharpe's men and some at Boromir. "You have entered the border of Lord Elrond, though you Major have no idea who this is for you are not of this world I am to escort you and your men as friends alongside Lord Boromir to Rivendell I am Glorfindel follow me." The man who had been speaking was dressed like his companions and all wore long hair come. "Why should I come with you how do I know what you are and who your fighting for?" Sharpe said. "You must trust me you are no longer in Spain Major, you are now in Middle Earth and it is in your best to follow me to Rivendell I will allow you and your men to remain armed with your weapons." Sharpe thought he felt like he could trust these people even though he did not know them "Ill come if it is even a choice light company form up!" Sharpe said Glorfindel. "It is a choice Major Sharpe and I am glad you have taken it you and your men shall have the hospitality of the Elves if your minds can comprehend that" Glorfindel said something in his native tongue to his Elves and they joined Sharpes company on the road. Sharpe now thoroughly confused almost as much as Boromir marched behind Glorfindel and followed him to where ever he led them

Thanks for taking the time and reading this its my first fic its short I know expect longer though and I hope you come back and read it when it picks up speed!

Piquet: Group of soldiers that protect an encampment from surprise attack

Cuirass: A chest plate used by 17th 18th and some 19th century Cavalry

Cuirassier: A Heavy cavalryman that wears a cuirass

Dragoons: Either Light or Heavy Cavalry soldiers that started to ride into battle on horseback and then dismount began to ride into battle as Cavalry at beginning of 1700's

95th Rifles: Regiment of British Riflemen that was experimental today the regiment is known as the Royal Green Jackets.

South Essex: Regiment that was fictional and that Sharpe is a Major in.

Carbine: a short musket or rifle that is easier to use from horseback.

Brown Bess Musket: Smooth Bore fire arm effective at about 75 yards .

Bayonet: Blade that was put onto the front of a firearm to stab enemies in close hand to hand fighting .

Shako: Cylindrical Napoleonic headgear worn by most countries armies.

Baker Rifle: First flintlock Rifle used in warfare by the British army effective at about 300+ yards depending on the shooter.

Life Guards: Regiment of British Heavy Cavalry Dragoons

Regiment: Group of Soldiers that is usually numbered in the 500 to 1000 men

Light Company: One of the Companies of a regiment the light was to skirmish before the bigger regiments attacked

Eagle: A French Flag that Napoleon gave to his regiments after he crowned himself emporer the eagle resembled a roman battle standard with an eagle under the eagle was the regimental colors

Battle of Vitoria: British Victory in Spain won by the General Arthur Wellesley soon to be the Duke of Wellington who would in 1815 beat Napoleon Bonaparte on the field of Waterloo


End file.
